


Saturday nights

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Oops, bc they're in college and thats the right way to waste saturday nights, but platonic oikage is v nice too, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical saturday night wasted in Oikawa's apartment, yet oddly refreshing every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by [manycoloureddeath's drawing](http://manycoloureddeath.tumblr.com/post/114152421039/oikawa-and-kageyama-somewhat-older-university) on tumblr, so it could been seen through romantic lens or purely platonic, whatever floats your boat. Enjoy ~

"You know, you don't always have to come all dressed up," Oikawa said, opening the door to his apartment with his hand on his hip.

"I'm not dressed up," Kageyama scoffed. "You're just way too casual."

Oikawa leaned against the doorway; strategically showing off his knee high UFO covered socks. He arched his eyebrow at Kageyama, silently asking him what he thought.

"I can't believe that a store actually sells those," Kageyama's eyes traced up Oikawa's toned legs and furrowed his eyebrows at the equally ridiculous booty shorts. "Are those your volleyball shorts from high school? You should throw them away since they clearly don't fit you anymore."

"You're so rude Tobio!" Oikawa pushed himself off from the doorframe and huffed loudly. "I got you a matching pair too so we could match but now I changed my mind!"

"So you got a pair for Iwaizumi and he rejected them so now you're trying to use me to get rid of them?" Kageyama asked, walking past Oikawa and into the apartment, stomach growling at the sudden smell of pizza.

"He said he'd rather shoot himself in the foot than wear those, and I quote 'fugly ass socks.'" Oikawa closed the door and locked it; the sound seemed to echo in the small apartment.

"He isn't here?" Kageyama was used to coming over and Iwaizumi not being there, but when he was, Kageyama had to admit it was so much more fun.

"Nope, I think he's going to stay at the library until midnight. He has a multivariable calculus exam on Monday and he said he couldn’t study well when I'm around. How mean right?"

"You're a pretty good teacher on subjects you know," Kageyama dropped his bag and took off his shoes near the door. "But on subjects you don't know, you're annoying and distracting."

"I'm pretty sure this is the fourth time you insulted me which is kind of rude, especially since I got you your favorite pizza from your favorite place," Oikawa pointed to the box on the living room table. 

"Don't act like you weren't the one who got me addicted to this," Kageyama lifted the box and nearly moaned at the sight of the pizza. "You can get my share of pay from my wallet, I'll bring the plates."

"It's fine, you can pay next time," Oikawa jumped on the couch and hummed while Kageyama searched the refrigerator for something to drink. 

"Okay. Do you want water?" 

"It's my cheat day, give me coke!" Oikawa reminded Kageyama and picked a sausage off a pizza. "So I think we should binge watch this one American show, I heard it's really funny."

"Yeah? What's it called?" Kageyama threw the can to Oikawa and had green tea in one hand and two plates in another. "You really need to stock up on food in the fridge."

"Usually Iwa-chan makes the lists and I go buy it but we've been really busy. Maybe you can do it for us?" Kageyama made a noncommittal grunt and took the biggest slice from the box. "Put that back! I called dibs on the piece before you even came!"

"Oh well," Kageyama bit into the slice, swallowing quickly after remembering what movie he wanted to watch. "Have you seen the movie Signs?"

"I don't think so," Oikawa grabbed the second biggest piece with a small pout and took a small bite. "Is it foreign?"

"Yeah, it's about aliens trying to invade earth or something," Kageyama was pretty happy finding this movie because for once they can finally watch an alien movie that interested him as well.

"Put it on now," Oikawa demanded. "My laptop is already connected to the TV, so just find the movie. I'm going to change."

Kageyama got up from the couch and searched for a site that wasn't infested with ad popups. After finding a site that the video looked HD enough for Oikawa not to complain, he went back to his seat and let the movie buffer.

"Do you want any snacks?" Oikawa walked into the kitchen and opened a packet of popcorn, placing in in the microwave.

"We have like ten pieces of pizza left," Kageyama turned to stare incredulously at Oikawa, only to groan at the new change of clothes. "Seriously?"

"What?" Oikawa asked innocently, laughing because he knew Kageyama recognized the pajamas; it was Kageyama's gag gift to him from last Christmas after all. "My ass is indeed out of this world."

"The reason why Iwaizumi and I picked it was because you have no ass," Kageyama sighed loudly, glaring at the light blue yoga pants that had those stupid words written on the butt.

The microwave beeped and Oikawa emptied out the popcorn in a bowl big enough for the two of them to share, because even if Kageyama didn't want to admit he wanted same, he was still going to eat it.

"You guys should stop hanging out so often, you're bad influences on each other." Oikawa commented, sitting down and balancing the plate with pizza on one knee and the bowl of popcorn between his legs. "Go press play."

Kageyama muttered that he could have pressed play when he was up but got up regardless and clicked the video. As he walked back to the couch he took in Oikawa’s full appearance. The green facial mask covered his face but when he sat down and side glanced at the older male he could see the sharp angles of his cheekbones and deep bags under tired eyes. Kageyama wondered if he should look for a face scrub that relaxes or something, did such a thing exist?

“You’re not even watching the movie Tobio,” Oikawa whispered stuffing more popcorn in his mouth.

“Why didn’t you take off your contacts?” Kageyama returned his gaze to the television, the name of the actors still being shown.

“I was too lazy,” Oikawa replied.

“I’m not going to pause the movie if you complain that they’re getting too dry and get up to-“

“Shh, it’s starting,” Oikawa interrupted. “And trust me, I’ve pulled all nighters with my contacts on.”

“Well I’m just letting you know now that if you get up to change them I won’t pause the movie,” Kageyama warned.

Forty minutes in Oikawa started to complain that his contacts were bothering him and wanted to go change them so can Tobio pretty please pause the movie while he goes take them off?

Kageyama’s answer was no.


End file.
